


"For my birthday..."

by An_L_man



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_L_man/pseuds/An_L_man
Summary: Anko has a request for her birthday...Contains very sexually explicit content and language. Avoid if you are not interested in PWP /smut.Follows events of Bad Time for Poor Judgement.





	"For my birthday..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowbean/gifts), [Lol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol/gifts).



> For Lol/ CB and all the other KakaAnko fans,
> 
> Takes place sometime after the events of 'Bad Time For Poor Judgement'
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!  
> W.xxxx

"What are up to kid?" Kakashi asked, eyes narrowed as he looked at her over his copy of Icha Icha. Anko had inserted a finger to mark his page, she tugged the book away from him, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Up to?" Anko asked, feigning innocence not all to convincingly.

Slowly she lifted her leg, sliding a knee over his lap until she was straddling him.

"You're not up to anything?"

Anko flexed her hips, grinding herself against his crotch.

"Pops," she murmured, with a pout. "Always so suspicious-" as a hand slid between them"-you'll give yourself a hernia."

Kakashi hissed as her fingers stole over him, and she squeezed little Kakashi, stirring him to life.

A hernia? He chuckled.

Kakashi's hands crept up her thighs, before squeezing her ass, and pulling her closer.

"Mmmm."

Anko's eyes closed lazily, lashes dancing  
against her cheek but they snapped open.

"Kakashi..."

**_Here it is._ **

"For my birthday..."

Kakashi laughed but he was soon groaning as her hand began to stroke him...

"Your birthday?"

"Yes- " the strokes getting longer...

"-Your birthday in November?-" 

He groaned again.

"Four months' away and after mine?"

She was kneeling on the sofa now rubbing her breasts against his face. Kalashi hooked a finger into her top he yanked it down hard until he could see the lace of her underwear and a flash of silver. A familar longing taking hold of him.

**_Oh fuck me._ **

"Yes...my birthday."

Anko cupped him, fingers massaging his balls, tugging at the hairs there and he knew he had seconds before he was lost to her witchcraft.

"Ka- ka- shi," she warned, in a sing-sing voice. "I'm being serious."

As Anko said his name in that bewitching voice that spoke directly to his dick he was already under her spell. She whispered her request, her lips brushing his ear as she talked before her tongue trailed a wet, path from his ear lobe up. Languidly delivering gentle nips as she teased him, and he felt her lip form a pout before she blew a puff of air into his ear. A hand tugging the hair at the base of his neck as she writhed against him.

"Ka-ka-shi..."

Anko's warm hand pumped, sliding over his head she dipped a finger into his slit, and he could smell the pre-cum dripping from his cock.  
  
"- you want what Anko?!"

One languid stroke from base to tip again - breaking the pace and he bucked into her hand desperately.

"Just for..."

Another stroke down slower and less assertive as she stirred her cauldron -a direct correlation to her request.

"My birthday..."

The last stroke was like the memory of a summer's breeze.

Kakashi groaned in frustration.

"My balls," he croaked. Anko cocked an eyebrow:

Well?

**_This is a bad idea._ **

But Kakashi had nodded. He thrusted into Anko's hand but she pulled her hand away, and lifted herself up. Kakashi lurched for her but she was already up and off.

"Where are you going?" He called after her as she disappeared in the direction of her bedroom...and towards that drawer in her bedside cabinet.

Anko ignored him.

"-You don't just want to go for brunch?" Kakashi cried. "Or a walk..."

Nothing.

"Or the movies..."

Still nothing.

"A drink?..." The last offer was barely louder than a squeak.

Anko was back she waited by the doorway. Seeing her frame silhouetted by the darkness of the corridor beyond - Kakashi's heart was in his throat. She was wearing that slip of a bra again, the one that definitely provided nothing in the way of support but as eyes slipped down he realised that was all she was wearing. Anko tucked one leg behind the other as if she was curtseying, flashing the smallest strip of hair signposting the gateway to oblivion.

**_So finished._ **

It was as if someone had secured a lit paper bomb to the end of a kunai, and launched it at his groin.

Anko was careful as she kept both hands behind her back. Kakashi could see some black straps trailing along the floor. Kakashi looked up at her, knowing full-well that the alarm was registering on his face and his ass was clenching in protest.

"You said yes Kakashi," she reminded him with a pout. "It's for my birthday."

"I think you'll find that it was a nod," he mumbled. "And under duress it-."

Watching her face Anko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She held a hand out, fingers folding rapidly encouraging him to follow her. Kakashi pushed himself off the couch, his dick forming a ridiculous tent in his trousers. Anko whipped round, careful to keep it concealed in front of her, as she stalked away secretive and feline in her movements.

"Where are you going?" He asked that ass, the dimples at the base of her spine winking seductively at him as she bypassed the bedroom.

Kakashi reached for her ass, managing a quick grope before she was in the bathroom, Anko backed up until she was flush against the wall - hands still behind her pushing out her tits towards him in that ridiculous bra.

Kakashi walked in but she shook her head.

"You're going to get wet stud."

Kakashi pulled his sweater off, and chucked his trousers groaning with relief as his dick was free - finally free!

Anko grinned as her gaze raked his body finishing at his cock and she swung her hand round to show it what she had been hiding:

**_A purple double- headed dildo in a harness._ **

**_Wait a minute - a fucking huge, purple double-headed dildo in a harness._ **

"Uh Anko..." Kakashi mumbled, back-pedalling madly as though to avoid the threat of a violent collision up ahead. "Your-"

"Full disclosure...'member. Page 37 to 44. You read it and re-read it - and read it again."

**_Shit - nothing gets past her._ **

"Come on princess..." she murmured. "I've had bigger than this..." the dildo grazed her thigh and she rolled it up past her stomach until it was nestled between her tits -

"You made me a shinobi sandwhich - 'member?"

**_As if he could ever forget._ **

Anko laughed at him as she placed it on the sink with a tube of lube. Deftly, she lifted her leg and stepped over the lip of the bath tub. And he saw it the flash of pink and red, her treasure trove glittering with promise. Reaching behind herself she unhooked the bra and threw it at him.

Turning the faucet on with her foot, the quiet patter of drops became a sudden downpour as water fell from the circular, fitting above as wide as a dinner plate. Anko reached for her soap or shampoo whatever the fuck it was that made the air air alive with the smell of her again that made Kakashi want to bend her over and rut her like a rabid dog.

"Are you getting in?"

**_Uh fuck yeah I am._ **

His dick seemed to swell and move as though answering in the affirmative. Soon Kakashi's body was crushed against hers as the hot water rained on down on them. Anko tipped her face up and kissed him, water clinging to her face making her hair stick to her face strands coming between them giving their kiss a grainy texture. Hands slipped over her slick frame, from neck...dancing along her back under the crease of her ass, fingers searching for her sweet spot. Anko broke the kiss.

"Turn around Hatake."

**_Really Hatake?_ **

Another signal left her fingertips with another look and he knew she meant business:

**_Go!_ **

Kakashi turned placing a hand on the cool tiles, resting his forhead against it and he waited. Drops of water hit their bodies and the porcelain drummed a quiet cacophony supplemented by the wet slop of Anko soaping up. Soon, Anko's nipples knudged the small of his back, before she pressed her curves flush against him. The water made her clammy and her skin tacky as she rubbed against him.

"Fucccck-ing hell."

He hadn't expected it to feel so good. Why it was a surprise he had no idea...Kakashi was sick for her...for _it..._ overcome like a patient lost in a fever and Anko was his nurse maid. Anko had laced one arm round his stomach spread the suds from the base of his dick to his head, with the other she cradled his balls making sure the hair there was well-lathered.

Anko had rested her face against his shoulder blade, he felt her cheekbones and he could imagine a grin breaking on that wide mouth as she sniggered. But he didn't care as he bucked his cock in to her cupped hand wanting more.

Slowly she increased the pressure at the base, as she began to milk him.

Urrrgghh.

Kakashi was panting hard, trying to catch his breath as he inhaled the steam which burned his lungs. He could feel his pores opening and the knots across his body slackening. A knee worked itself between his legs encouraging him to part them wider, so his feet slipped further and further apart until the sides following the curve of the bathtub.

But then he felt a crooked finger at his perineum, rubbing a course from his balls _to...there._

Kakashi's body stiffened, close to grabbing her hand and pushing away.

"Come on Hatake..." she cooed. "For my birthday..."

And boy was Kakashi was a sucker for her seductive sophistry and he relaxed allowing a finger to rub and coax entry...

**_Oh god._ **

Kakashi was a mess thrusting against the hand in front milking him and the other finger-fucking him until he was on the verge of delirium.

Uggggghhh.

Shiiiit, he was close - so fucking close and then -

"What the fuck..." he croaked. Anko had pulled away from him, rinsing away the suds before turning off the faucet. The shower croaked and groaned as it came to a shuddering halt.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, but Anko had stepped out of the bathtub.

"Come here."

**_What a pathological dick tease._ **

"Anko," Kakashi husked. "Seriously I think my dick is about to snap off."

"Hatake do you need to retake Anatomy and Physiology?"

Anko's shoulders shook as she laughed, causing her breasts to bounce so invitingly.

She gestured to the floor.

"Kneel down." Kakashi frowned.

"What?" She scoffed. "Do I need to get your zimmerframe out?"

**_What a little bitch._ **

The urge to pull her to her knees and silence her with his cock possessed him again.

"You joke," Kakashi said. "But those are slate tiles!"

Anko rolled her eyes, whipping a towel of the rack, she rolled it into a fat sausage and handed it to him. Kakashi knelt as she had asked and he felt her fingers trailing up his thighs.

"Wider..." she urged.

Kakashi spread his knees further and then he felt it. Anko's breath ghosting over his ass giving a clue as to what her plans were.

And shit - Kakashi really was on the verge of jizzing all over the shop, as he felt her wide mouth pinched into a tight pout as she kissed him... _there._

**_What the fuck is she doing with her tongue!!_ **

Anko was soft, moist and firm as her tongue darting and circling around his entrance - just as he would work her clit.

"Arrg - A-k."

His nerve endings sparking and firing like a fireworks display and the sensation was too much as he descended in an animalistic madness. Was he trying to say her name? Kakashi was gurgling - whatever he was spouting was nonsense. Who was he? Why? What? 

**_No!!_ **

"Kakashi," Anko whispered.

_**Why the fuck has she stopped?** _

Kakashi turned his head to look at her panting hard.

"I'll let you put it on me -." As her eyes flicked over to the sink where the dildo sat with the lube. "If you want to."

Kakashi took the dildo in his hand. He eyed it up hard, testing the size and weight.

"It's the same on both sides Hatake." Anko said laughing with amusement.  
  
**_Is she a frigging telepath?_**

"Just checking." With a hard click the lid of the lube was open and he loaded up his palm and fingers until they glittered and dripping.

Cocking an eyebrow at Anko, he formed a circle at the base of dildo and moved up in one deft stroke, ensuring it was well moistened.

"Well, well Hatake - not your first kunai?"

"Anko," He growled. "You think you were the only one at the risk of a repetitive strain injury these past few months."

Anko had been kneeling on the floor, slowly she unfolded a leg and placed a foot on the floor sliding it up to her ass so he could see her slit -the flash of pink and red and a silver accent, glistening and definitely swelling in invitation. Kakashi groaned as he knudged his own cock aside to reach her, the tip of the dildo briefly kissing her clit before he parted her lips, sliding it in.

"Yesssss," she moaned, leaning back on her elbows popping her hips up and out to give him better access. The purple dildo was being slowly devoured and he felt a surge of jealously towards the inanimate thing he held in his hands.

"Yes..." Anko moaned, as she rolled her head back.

**_It was in._ **

Anko looked at him again through her lashes, eyes half-closed, ablaze with lust. Slowly she shifted until she was back in a kneeling position, adjusting the straps of the harness, clicking the buckles and pulling it in place.

**_Am I really going to go with this?_ **

Anko reached out for the lube, with a loud squirt a load pooled in her palm. Kakashi watched as she annointed the dildo with it, taking the same care as she did when she touched him. Little Kakashi throbbed as he remembered the feel of her hands as she stroked, squeezed, pulsed and pulled.

"Turn around," she said it softly, but it was a command.

> _"Say yes more..."_

He had agreed to that. Kakashi turned around and parted his legs again. He felt the heat of Anko's smooth, soft skin burning between his thighs as she got it in position. He felt a wet finger first, breathing deeply she pushed herself in...waiting...waiting until she could slide in another. Scissoring now. Another wet slurp from the tube as she applied lubricant in there, up there and fucking everywhere until the plastic-ky scent masked everything else.

"Aaarrrghhh, " Kakashi jolted forward when she hit his prostrate and her fingers had slipped out and he felt the loss of them.

"Ready?" A hand on his ass another probably guiding it there.

 ** _No_**.

"Yeah," he gulped.

Slowly she thrusted forward at a glacial speed - breaching him.

**_No._ **

**_Nooooo._ **

**_Nooooooooo._ **

"Back out Anko-"

"Jus-"

"Back it the fuck out Anko!!!"

With a wet pop he was free. Anko rested her face against his back as stroked his thighs and squeezed his ass.

"Just relax..." she urged.

_**Just relax?!** _

Kakashi chest heaved and he closed his eyes as he remembered all the ways that they had fucked..All the things that he had done to her and the faith that the devious little minx had bestowed on him.

**_Come on Hatake - stop being such a pussy._ **

They waited.

Anko displaying an uncharacteristic patience as she stroked him, fondling his balls or massaging his perineum. Keeping her face against his back.

"Okay...go."

It was different the second time. Anko was just as slow but the sensations as the head slipped in...

"Fuckkkkk," Kakashi cried shuddering, a hand swung round catching Anko on her flank - the slap ringing out so loud over the sound of his laboured breathing.

"Fuck good or fuck bad?" She murmured.

"Uh..."Kakashi shuddered. "Fuck good."

"More?"

"Yeah..."

Anko started to move her hips again and slowly almost instinctively Kakashi had moved back on to the dildo, taking more and more in at a time, filling the cavity. Kakashi kept one hand on the cool, slate tile as he tried to ground himself. His towel was getting wet as the water pooled from their bodies.

"Oh wow," Anko muttered.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"We're in." Anko murmured softly, and he heard the triumph in her voice.

Pulling out just enough so the friction sent waves of pleasure reverberating through his body and he heard Anko whimper. Kakashi gagged - shuddering from the overwhelming sensations. With a lithe flick of her hips Anko thrusted again until she was flush against his flesh.

**_Fuck that's good!_ **

Kakashi's hand was on Anko's ass urging her on as he pushed backwards - pulsing against her and she whimpered again. The friction, the reverberations felt between them as it was a double-ended dildo afterall. Kakashi ached as he registered the extent of the arousal in her voice. It was the little silver ball against her clit - the gift that keeps on giving.

"Go hard- "he urged. "-Harder."

"Like - this -?" She panted.

Anko pulled out again, then with a meaty snap she slammed her hips against him. Had she flicked her hair back? He and the surrounding tiles sprayed with droplets.

"Yesssss," he hissed.

Each thrust edged Kakashi closer and closer to oblivion, as their bodies clashed together every clap sounding out the applause for their fuck.

Another clap rang out.

"To-uch-your-self Kak-as-shi." Anko stammered between thrusts.

Another thrust, another clap.

So insensible was he that it hadn't occured to him to do it. At her request a hand ringed the base of his cock, he could smell the pre-cum pooling at his slit dripping on to the floor.

Another clap.

**_Fuck!_ **

Kakashi stroked up from the hair at the base to the tip.

**_Fuck!_ **

Using the hand that had been on the tile to cool his swollen, hot cock, he began to stroke trying to match her rythym.  
**_Fuck!_**

Another clap.

Anko moaned and the thrusts and her pace had become more erratic and frantic as she was fought off her oncoming orgasm.

"-I- ca-!" she cried, but it didn't matter.

Kakashi jolted forward so much Anko had slipped out completely.

Arrrrrgghhh!

Kakashi came. It gushed over his cupped hand and through his fingers. His cum burned a trail accross his thighs and over the floor eradicating the smell of anything else.

**_Fuck me...Well, she just did Hatake._ **

Kakashi turned around to face a stunned, panting Anko. Nimbly, her fingers plucked the straps of the harness to freedom.

"Did you cum?"

Anko nodded as she pulled out the dildo, groaning loudly before she sagged with relief, slumping against the bath tub. Anko gave him a foxy grin before a foot snaked over to him and knudged him. Kakashi grabbed it before she could pull away.

"So?"

"So..." he agreed, with a laugh. "Uh Happy Birthday?"

That amused her. Anko's shoulders shook as she laughed, strands of her wet hair clinging to her face.

"Hatake, you know an early birthday doesn't count right?"

"Oh it doesn't?" Kakashi asked her, voice low and dangerous. Anko's eyes sparkled, as she noted the evident change in tone.

"Nope."

Kakashi sprang, pulling her towards him as she shrieked and struggled. Kakashi straddled her, pinning her down with one hand raking her body with the other as he tickled her mercilessly.

"They-don't-count-?"

"Stt- tto-pp!"

"Do-they-count?!"

Anko screamed and writhed beneath him.

Anko was laughing so hard that tears were falling from her face.

Kakashi's grinned as he knew really that this foul-mouthed, devious little minx could have all the 'birthday presents' she wanted from him.

 


End file.
